Implantable cardiac devices are well known in the art. They may take the form of implantable defibrillators or cardioverters which treat accelerated rhythms of the heart such as fibrillation or implantable pacemakers which maintain the heart rate above a prescribed limit, such as, for example, to treat a bradycardia. Implantable cardiac devices are also known which incorporate both a pacemaker and a defibrillator.
A pacemaker may be considered as having two major components. One component is a pulse generator which generates the pacing stimulation pulses and includes the electronic circuitry and the power cell or battery. The other component is the lead, or leads, which electrically couple the pacemaker to the heart.
Pacemakers deliver pacing pulses to the heart to cause the stimulated heart chamber to contract when the patient's own intrinsic rhythm fails. To this end, pacemakers include sensing circuits that sense cardiac activity for the detection of intrinsic cardiac events such as intrinsic atrial events (P waves) and intrinsic ventricular events (R waves). By monitoring such P waves and/or R waves, the pacemaker circuits are able to determine the intrinsic rhythm of the heart and provide stimulation pacing pulses that force atrial and/or ventricular depolarizations at appropriate times in the cardiac cycle when required to help stabilize the electrical rhythm of the heart.
Pacemakers are described as single-chamber or dual-chamber systems. A single-chamber system stimulates and senses the same chamber of the heart (atrium or ventricle). A dual-chamber system stimulates and/or senses in both chambers of the heart (atrium and ventricle). Dual-chamber systems may typically be programmed to operate in either a dual-chamber mode or a single-chamber mode.
Implantable cardiac stimulation devices conventionally include an internal telemetry circuit permitting the devices to communicate with an external programmer. The external programmers also include a telemetry circuit with an external antenna or “wand” which is held over the implant site to allow the communication between the programmer and the implanted device. With the communication channel thus established, the programmer permits the attending medical personnel to set device operating modes and stimulation and sensing parameters within the device. The communication channel also permits the device to convey to the external programmer operating and sensed physiological data for display. The physiological data may include an intracardiac electrogram (IEGM). The IEGM may be prestored in the device and conveyed to the programmer responsive to a suitable external command from the programmer. The IEGMs are typically stored in response to high rate ventricular events or high rate atrial event triggers. The result is that physicians have more insight into the operation of the devices and have more information about the underlying rhythm that interacts with the device.
In addition to the IEGMs, physicians would like to be provided with a surface electrocardiogram (EKG). Their desire is based upon their day-to-day use of surface EKGs to make diagnosis of arrhythmias. Hence, with both IEGMs and surface EKGs, physicians will have more confidence that they will be able to discern exactly the underlying arrhythmic event that triggered the IEGM storage.
Unfortunately, implantable devices cannot provide surface EKGs. While some programmers of implantable cardiac stimulation systems do accommodate the display of surface EKGs, the surface EKGs available are taken at regular follow-up visits and thus after the arrhythmic event and IEGM storage have occurred. An after the fact surface EKG is not very helpful in support of a diagnosis of a prior arrhythmic episode.
The present invention represents a significant advancement in the provision of heart activity information to support a diagnosis of a prior arrhythmic event. More particularly, the present invention satisfies the need for both IEGMs and surface EKGs taken at the time of an arrhythmic event.